Translation Troubles
by 001ElvenWarrior
Summary: Captain Samantha Carter agrees to Daniel's request to translate a tablet the only problem is why is she the only one who can? Rated T for mild language and mild violence. Epilogue is Here...Complete! PS: For those of you who don't know, this was my first
1. Chapter 1

Translation Troubles

Disclaimer: I own nothing – sheesh, talk about low self-esteem

A/N: I'd like to thank the muses that put this in my head. Usually I come up with a story, write a little, and then let it die. But this time I followed through to an end. I may add more, or perhaps a sequel, if people request it. Otherwise, read, review, and enjoy!

PS: Feel free to ask questions, just because it's finished, doesn't mean I can't add more to the story line. So go! Read and Review!

And now…the Feature Presentation:

**TRANSLATION TROUBLES**

"Captain, watch out!" Samantha Carter ducked just as a staff weapon fired, her own P90 at the ready for firing. She glanced at her CO, a silent look of gratitude on her face.

He was hunkered down between two large boulders, the Dial Home Device only meters away. They had been on their way back to the Stargate, ready to report that there had been nothing of interest, when they had become pinned down by enemy fire.

"Jack, Sam, cover me!" Daniel stood up and dashed over to the DHD, rapidly punching in the symbols. Jack and Sam rose and began to fire blindly, buying time for their friend to establish the wormhole.

"Let's go!" O'Neill's voice rang out as the Stargate's wormhole established. Daniel wasted no time, dashing through, having already entered the code to open the iris. Teal'c was right behind, followed by Jack, who managed to grab Carter's pack to steady her as she stumbled up the steps to the active Stargate.

They jumped through…

…and landed in the SGC.

Sam and Jack landed roughly, rolling to relieve some of the momentum they had built up. Jack picked himself up, wincing as he felt bruises beginning to form. He turned to look at Sam who was in the process of disentangling herself from the ramp.

"Come on Captain," Jack reached down to help her up.

"Sir, I'm fully capable of - " Carter grunted as Jack lifted her up roughly.

"Getting up yourself, I know," Jack finished her statement with an ironic roll of his eyes. "Come on, we've got a debriefing in an hour." Sam watched as Jack followed Teal'c and Daniel out of the embarkation room. She smiled and shook her head. Sometimes Jack confused her.

Thinking her own thoughts, Sam made her way to the showers, looking forward to scrubbing the grime that always seemed to collect whenever they went off world. Funny how that happened. She smiled to herself as a sudden thought entertained itself: stardust. She made a beeline for the showers.

Coming out of the showers, clean and refreshed, Sam glanced at her watch. She picked up her pace to get to the debriefing room before she was late. On time, was the better word to use, she decided, when she entered the room. General Hammond was already seated as was Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel. They looked up at her expectantly.

"Glad you could join us, Captain." The General's voice was impassive.

"Sorry," she responded.

"Alright, down to business." Hammond waited until she sat down before continuing. "Colonel, what did you find that was so important for the Jaffa to pin you down?"

"I honestly don't know, sir. We didn't even know they had arrived until we were making our way back to the Stargate. Apparently, we surprised them as much as they surprised us. We took a few pop-shots at each other, then headed home." Jack glanced around the table.

"Dr. Jackson, did you find anything of value with the indigenous people?" The man looked up briefly from his notes.

"Oh, um, no, not really. They're simple people, General. Farmers, shepherds, they're language is quite fascinating, though. It seems to be a mixture of both Latin and Greek. Their leadership is based on a king - " Daniel stopped short, realizing he had lost his listeners. "No, they have nothing of notable value."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." The relief in Hammond's voice was evident as he turned to Sam. "Captain Carter, anything you care to elaborate on?"

"Other than how simple their culture was and the fact that we managed to get back home in one piece, not really." Hammond transferred his gaze onto Teal'c.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Jaffa would go to this planet, would you?"

"It could have been for any number of reasons. Many System Lords have visited similarly impoverished planets for the simple fact of exercising their godliness over others. Others do it to gain more hosts, or to loot the planet for what its worth – regardless of the impact it would have on the people." Teal'c stopped as the others seemed to be getting slightly impatient.

"Okay, so, is there any reason we would need to go back there?" Hammond looked at each member, noticing that they seemed just slightly tired. "Alright then, you can each have a few days off to relax and have some 'personal' time. Just be careful, I expect to see you on Monday." The General stood up. "You're dismissed."

They all filed out of the room, except for Carter who was suddenly feeling very…spacey. She was about to get up when something wet slid against her flesh. She bit her lip and felt the fabric, knowing that the wetness was coming from a wound. She felt the wetness just a bit above her knee and she pulled her hand out from under the table and looked at it. For a moment she could only stare, at first in surprise and then in horror. Her hand was covered in blood.

Sam could only roll back her chair to find that the stain had spread, and she hadn't even felt it. Now that she knew it was there, she was surprised to find there was no pain. She couldn't even remember where she would have gotten such a wound. There was the firefight, yes, but surely, she would have known if she had gotten shot. Wouldn't she?

"Captain," she looked up as General Hammond poked his head back into the room. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm bleeding, sir." Sam was surprised to find her voice calm and almost detached.

"What?" In the moment it took him to ask in surprise, Sam's face went suddenly white as she fainted. The General wasted no time in calling the medical team, demanding that Dr. Fraiser get there ASAP.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review, Chapter 2 is coming soon! After I get 10 Reviews :D Mwahahaha!

No, really, please Review, and you'll get Blue Jell-o, unless you prefer the red instead. (Heehee, I'm a poet and didn't know it…oookay, yeah, just review and I'll quit wasting your time.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 sob

A/N: I would really like to thank all my reviewers…I'm sorry about the whole "10 reviews before I add another chapter" I won't do it again. Thanks for the support…you're awesome!

And now…the Feature Presentation!

**Translation Troubles Chapter 2**

_"I'm bleeding, sir." Sam was surprised to find her voice calm and almost detached._

"_What?" In the moment it took him to ask in surprise, Sam's face went suddenly white as she fainted. The General wasted no time in calling the medical team, demanding that Dr. Fraiser get there ASAP._

"…surprisingly deep, but it should heal without a mark." Sam awoke to Janet's voice, talking faintly to someone else.

"Janet?" her voice came out as a croak, but the doctor appeared instantly beside the patient.

"Yes, Sam? How are you feeling?" Fraiser's gentle hands took Sam's wrist, feeling for the pulse.

"Okay, I guess." Sam tried to sit up, and with some assistance, managed to make it. She frowned upon seeing the lump under the sheets.

"It was a pretty deep gash, Sam, I'm surprised you didn't notice it." Sam knew Janet was watching her closely.

"I took a shower after getting back from the planet – I thought I was fine." Sam shook her head in confusion.

"Well, if you were to ask me, I'd say it looks like a knife wound." Sam looked at Janet, clearly startled.

"A knife wound? But that's impossible. I would have known if I'd been stabbed by someone, wouldn't I?" Sam saw the perplexed look on Janet's face.

"I'm just saying, it looks like a knife wound. It may not be, but it's deep enough to be one. It sliced through several layers of tissue and muscle, but otherwise it missed the artery and the bone. You've lost a bit of blood, but the IV should help you recover what you lost." Janet's voice changed to be a bit more chipper. "In the meantime, it looks like you'll have some nice time to rest. The General gave you a few days off, and seeing as how you're injured, he may prolong it so that you can be ready for active duty sometime soon."

"Thanks, Janet." The doctor looked quizzically at her. "For everything," she elaborated.

"Well, you're welcome, but I am going to need you to stay off your feet for a day. I would like to run a few tests, just to be safe. We wouldn't want an infection." Sam shook her head, knowing that if it were to get infected, things could become serious.

"Jeez, Sam, you just can't ever get a relaxing day off, can you?" She looked up to meet Colonel O'Neill's eyes.

"Sorry sir, it would ruin my reputation." She saw the twinkle in Jack's eyes and wondered what he was hiding. "What's going on, sir?"

"Oh, um, nothing, really."

"Jack, just show her." Sam looked to find Daniel was entering the infirmary as well.

"Fine." Jack held out a flat piece of stone with some alien runes etched into it. Sam took it, surprised that Daniel didn't grab for it first.

"Interesting, what is it?" she looked at O'Neill but after his shrug, she turned to Daniel. He coughed, seemingly embarrassed.

"Well, um, actually I was hoping you could tell me." Now Sam was confused.

"Daniel, I've never seen this before, and even if I did, what makes you think I could translate this?"

"I found it on the planet where we found the Tok-ra…" after Sam's continuing blank stare, he continued. "Sam, it's not Goa'uld, at least not in the sense that Teal'c recognizes it, but you were host to Jolinar. Perhaps she left some memories behind?" Sam caught on.

"You mean you want me to try and translate this using the knowledge of Jolinar." Daniel nodded, relieved. "Fine, I'll try."

"Great, I couldn't ask for more. Here's a pen, pencil and lots of paper, get to work." Sam accepted the items shoved at her and was shocked to find that everyone had disappeared.

"Well, so much for relaxing." Sam looked at the sheet of rock, running her hands over it.

The sheet of rock was a light gray, soft and warm under her hands. It was smaller than the paper Daniel had given her, but larger than her hand. She peered closely at the runes, noting that they seemed very similar to Stargate symbols. Suddenly, the rock began to light up slowly, the light coming from the center of the rock. A sudden flash illuminated the room, and then everything went dark for Samantha Carter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Heh heh, my cliffie...Okay, just to clear up the mystery with the wound…it'll all be explained in later chapters (I think). Okay, and do to the request of terri I promise not to make anyone review - though it would be nice. Mystery meat in the cafeteria for those who don't review! Lol. Thanks!

**Honorary Mention to the following Reviewers**: Razzbaby, Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter, sg1 huge fan, Mandy Sg1, gatermage, SG-Fan, terri (), jen8f9, Katie D, Erikstrulove, Katie MichelleBelle, andQueen Lili'uokalani...you all are AWESOME and INSPIRING!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1…and if I was making money on this (which I'm not)…do you really think I'd be posting on Fanfiction?

A/N: Thanks to all you faithful reviewers out there,…You've given me happiness and inspiration. I hope you all like this chapter…but the next one will be even better!

And Now…The Feature Presentation:

**Translation Troubles Chapter 3**

_The sheet of rock was a light gray, soft and warm under her hands. It was smaller than the paper Daniel had given her, but larger than her hand. She peered closely at the runes, noting that they seemed very similar to Stargate symbols. Suddenly, the rock began to light up slowly, the light coming from the center of the rock. A sudden flash illuminated the room, and then everything went dark for Samantha Carter._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sam? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes to find a concerned Janet gazing down at her.

"I think so." Sam looked around for the rock and found that it had been placed out of reach.

"What happened?" Sam looked at Janet, frowning. All she wanted was to translate the dumb rock.

"I don't know, one minute I was looking at the rock, the next it lit up and then everything went dark." Sam experimentally reached for the rock and now knew it was out of reach.

"Are you saying that the rock did this?" Janet was looking closely at Sam, who now leaned back and sighed.

"Yes, I don't know why it did, but perhaps if I translate it, I can figure out what it is." Sam looked at Janet, focusing on the fact that the doctor didn't look happy or satisfied by the explanation. "Please, Janet. You can't just leave me in bed with nothing to do." The pleading was clear in Sam's voice.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you Sam, but if that rock does anything else, I want to know about it, and then have it quarantined." Sam nodded in agreement, as Janet handed her the rock. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Sam."

Once the rock was back in her possession, Sam sighed. The warm softness of the rock seemed to fit in her hand perfectly. Sam slowly brought the rock closer to her, getting a better look at the runes carved in it. They did in fact look like Stargate symbols, but to see if they were, she would have to get up and go to the Stargate to compare them. And there was no likely chance that Fraiser was going to let her out of bed, or that she'd be able to make it to the embarkation room.

Oh well, first things first, Sam thought, eyeing the tablet and then glancing around to see if Janet was anywhere nearby. Janet was just across the room, not far enough away for Sam to slip from bed and make it to the door without risking the doctor to turn and look. That, and the IV would have to be removed – not that that posed a problem.

Sam began to copy the runes onto a sheet of paper, putting each rune on a different line. This way she'd be able to make notes about it and perhaps translate it more effectively. She closed her eyes briefly, memorizing the runes and then tried to remember if she'd ever seen them before.

She came up with nothing before realizing that she should be concentrating on Jolinar's memories. A slight headache began, but Sam attributed it to the fact that she was thinking too hard. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then reached for Jolinar's memories.

The tide broke and Sam found herself drowning in memories and knowledge that she hadn't even begun to know she had, or possessed. So this was why the Tok-ra had claimed it was a security risk to let her go – if only she had known this earlier…but she hadn't, and now she needed to look for a translation among all these…memories.

She cracked an eye open, looking at the tablet to remember the runes, and suddenly the knowledge seeped into something she could use. It was confusing, tiring, and above all, repetitive, as she realized it wasn't just something to translate, but it was also encoded. She quit halfway through the tablet, exhausted from the sheer amount of brain power she used – regardless that it was mostly Jolinar's.

Sam exhaled and tried to empty her mind, but the knowledge she had released was now floating around in her mind. It kept her from sleeping, or more importantly, resting. She glared up at the ceiling, her left hand resting idly on her thickly bandaged thigh. There was still no pain, and Sam still couldn't understand why that was.

A gentle hand took her wrist again, and Sam looked up startled to find Janet beside her again.

"Why is there no pain?" Sam finally inquired. Janet looked down at her.

"I don't know, Sam, there should be some pain, considering that I have you on a low dose of morphine." Oh, so that was what the IV was for. "Are you hungry?" Sam perked up at that. "Alright, I'll go get some lunch for both of us."

Now was her chance. Sam waited for a few minutes, knowing that it would take Janet a while to get to the commissary and then to return with two laden trays. Sam hoped she would have enough time to get to the embarkation room and back, but depending on whether there were any teams scheduled to embark or arrive it may or may not conflict with what she wanted to do.

With her mind made up, Sam swung her legs over the bed and waited a moment. No pain. She carefully stood, balancing her weight on her good leg, as she shifted more weight onto the injured one. Still no pain. She took an experimental step. Good so far. Sam glanced at the IV in her arm. She removed it. So far, so good. She pulled on her pants and shirt over the hospital gown she was wearing. She pulled on her boots. Now she was ready.

She moved gingerly to the doorway of the infirmary, looking around for movement or guards. There were none as of yet. She slipped outside, padding softly and quietly, glad she was wearing her good boots. She made her way stealthily towards the embarkation room, avoiding guards and close encounters. At one point, she narrowly avoided being discovered – she hid in a storage room before poking her head out again and continuing her journey.

She looked down at herself, realizing that she was gripping the tablet. She hadn't even remembered picking it up. She picked up her pace, knowing that the Stargate was closer than ever, but the number of guards had increased slightly. It was getting more difficult to avoid them, but somehow she managed. She wondered how long it had taken her to get this far, but her watch was back in the infirmary.

She shrugged it aside and managed to make it into the hallway that led directly to the Stargate. She moved swiftly, despite the wound on her leg, and paused at the blast door that shut off the Stargate when closed. It was open, and she risked a glance up at the control room. She was surprised to find that it was empty.

Empty? She thought, it was never empty, there was always someone in there. She shrugged it off and glanced around the room. No one was there. She smiled to herself. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought. She walked purposely over to the Stargate, and fingered the symbols on it.

She had gone through the Stargate many times before, but she hadn't had much of a chance to actually look at it. She now poured over the symbols and then held the tablet up to the Stargate. She was surprised to find that the runes were similar to those on the Stargate. So that was the key to the code. Sam smiled to herself.

Suddenly alarms began to blare and Sam jumped. Someone had probably found that she was missing from the infirmary. Now that she thought about it, she had been gone from the infirmary for a while. Probably Janet had found someone able to help her carry trays down to the infirmary. Sam sighed.

"Captain Carter, what are you doing?" Sam turned to find General Hammond standing a few meters away. The look on his face was like a thundercloud. "You are supposed to be in the infirmary resting."

"I had to know if this matched the Stargate…" Sam began, but the General held up a hand, cutting her off.

"If you needed to know, you could have asked for Colonel O'Neill or Dr. Jackson. Even Teal'c would have been of some assistance." Hammond softened when he saw the look of fear in the Captain's face. "Let's get you back to the infirmary before you injure yourself any more."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled, following him out of the embarkation room and back to the infirmary where she met up with an irate doctor.

"Sam, where did you think you were going?" Janet was looking at Sam, noticing all in one look how worn out she was and that the wound had begun to bleed through the bandage and the clothing. "Here, we'll help you onto the bed." A nurse materialized from seemingly nowhere and helped Janet lift the Captain onto the bed. "I'll keep you posted, sir," Janet told the General in her discreet way of ordering him to leave.

"Very good, Janet." Hammond left, shaking his head and wondering what would happen if his best astrophysicist became unmanageable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janet," Sam whined, as the doctor proceeded to take off her boots and the clothes she had pulled on over the gown.

"Sam, you knew better," scolded the doctor. "Look, you re-opened the wound, that's why I didn't want you to move around today." Sam looked at the bandage and saw the red that was seeping through it.

"It doesn't hurt," Sam told the doctor. "It never has and probably never will." Janet snorted.

"If only all patients remembered that when they were in a serious case of shock," muttered Janet under her breath. "Sam, quit struggling and let me work. The reason why there is no pain is that you are in a serious case of shock. I had you on not just morphine but also Tetracycline which was to slow down the infection – if any. Now you can either lay back and let me do my job, or I can jab a particularly large needle filled with sedative in you to do my job. Which will it be?" Janet waited a moment, but Sam had calmed herself down, sighing dejectedly and leaning against the pillows. "That's better."

Janet undid the bandage around the Captain's leg and called another nurse over. The two women cleaned and bandaged the wound and as Fraiser applied the adhesive, the nurse reinserted the IV.

"Thank you," Janet smiled at the nurse who smiled back and then disappeared again. Janet looked down at Sam, taking her pulse. She was asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, sorry, that was the worst place to cut off, but next chapter will be much better! I promise. I had to cut it off here anyway because the next chapter may be quite lengthy. I hope the length is reasonable for all you Reviewers who like long chapters :D Oh, and don't forget to review :D You all are inspiring!

**Honorary Mention to the following Reviewers**: Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter,Queen Lili'uokalani,SG-Fan, Katie MichelleBelle, Greecian-Gurl, caligate, gater62, natalie s,Kimberly,cL235, Jen106,...you all are AWESOME and INSPIRING! (PS: These are only the Reviewers who reviewed Chapter 2)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own…Nothing but what my own imagination comes up with. Stargate belongs entirely to MGM...it's all I can do to buy each Season on DVD, let alone the Actual thing. Besides…actors are expensive – and I digress. Keep on reading and don't forget to Review!

A/N: Sorry, for all those who've been awaiting the next chapter, but life kicked in full-force after Easter Break and so here, it is the chapter you've all been waiting for:

**Translation Troubles: Chapter Four**

Sam awoke with a sense of urgency, her heart was pounding and her adrenalin was up. She felt as though she was in the thick of battle, surrounded by Jaffa and with seemingly no way to escape. She awoke with such force that she bolted upright into a sitting position, panting.

She rubbed an arm over her face and realized she was sweating profusely. Something had awakened her, and she wanted to know what it was and why. She thought back to her dream and grimaced. It was one of Jolinar's, but it seemed so real and vivid. _She had felt so…vulnerable, in that dying man's body. He had already been too far gone to heal, and if she had waited any longer, she too would have died. But the saving grace came from an unsuspecting person's act of charity._

_Mouth to mouth had not restored life to the dead man, but it had given a new life to Jolinar. She knew she had only moments to leap from the man into the person, and she took it. She had taken control immediately, knowing that she was no better than the Goa'uld as she did so, but she also knew that to let the person warn others, would be only to invite disaster. Yet, disaster had struck anyway, thanks to the Ashrak and his Tok-ra killing ways._ The last memories came not from Jolinar but from the host – Samantha Carter. They were of fear and pain, both physical and emotional, especially when Jolinar had given up her life.

"Thank you, Jolinar," she mouthed silently, tears coursing down her cheeks. But even grief could not get rid of the adrenalin still coursing through her veins. Sam became aware of the machines beeping, as her heart-rate and blood-pressure increased. She was tired of sitting in the infirmary bed, despite her little jaunt to the Stargate earlier.

She looked around for the tablet and found it had been placed on another table, much further than the last time. The machines beeped more erratically and suddenly Sam was confronted by Janet and two nurses.

"Easy, Sam, calm down, you're too excited." Janet's soothing voice did nothing to calm her down. "Sam, don't make me sedate you." At the same time, the nurses were injecting fluids into the IV and reading out the monitors. Suddenly time seemed to slow as Sam focused on a large needle coming towards her arm.

"No!" She screamed, but instead of pushing the needle away from her, she grabbed for it. Without a moment's thought, she plunged it into Janet's outstretched arm and injected the contents into the very surprised doctor. The dosage had been meant for an irate patient, hyped up on adrenalin – not a petite doctor who was focused on distributing it. Doctor Janet Fraiser slumped to the floor as the sedative took effect.

One of the nurses caught Janet halfway, and managed to drag her to safety, as the other nurse tried to calm down the irate Sam. She did her best, but when the patient became physical, the nurse backed off, watching to see where Sam was headed. She headed down the corridor and almost too late, the nurse went for the red button alongside the wall.

Sam was conscious only of running. She heard the alarms go off, but she already had her way planned. She doubled around, back to the infirmary to grab the tablet, and then headed back to the Stargate. She found guards coming from every direction, but she managed to lose them in the women's locker room.

She changed quickly into her fatigues before racing for the control room. She wished she had some more sedative but she would do the best she could with what she had. She walked calmly up to the men in the control room who were staring at her incredulously. She flashed a smile before knocking them out. She quickly entered her codes to seal the blast doors and to activate the Stargate. She typed in seven symbols and then disappeared down the stairs, only to reappear in the embarkation room.

With the tablet in hand, she waited for the Stargate to establish a wormhole. It did so a few seconds later and she dashed up the ramp only to pause and turn to look back at the SGC. It was transformed into an anthill with angry ants running up and down after someone has knocked part of it down. The guards filed rapidly into the room and Sam leapt through the wormhole to her destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She landed on the other side, rolled to alleviate some of the momentum, and then sprang to her feet. As she recovered her balance, she heard the ominous sounds of staff weapons and zats being powered up. She raised her hands, including the one with the tablet. She had brought no weapon with her.

"Who are you that you seek us out?" The voice was quiet but easily heard in the silence as the wormhole vanished.

"I am Samantha Carter, host of Jolinar of Malk-shur. I have a tablet that must be deciphered." Sam looked around, realizing that she was expecting sand and dirt, but instead found a nice lush grass coating the soil.

"Jolinar of Malk-shur," the whisper seemed to be picked up by the wind, tossed around, and then laid to rest on the grass. "We've heard she's dead, killed by the Ashrak she was." The silence that followed told Sam she had but one chance to answer correctly.

"I was her last host, she died to save my life. It was through Jolinar that I met with the other Tok-ra, Martouf and Garsha, among others. My father is also a Tok-ra: you may recognize the name of Sel'mak or Jacob Carter.

"I know not of this Sel'mak or Jacob Carter, but if you are who you say you are, then we are no threat to you." Sam searched the grass, wondering where the voices were coming from. Suddenly someone appeared before her.

He was of similar height, with tousled brown hair that hung down to his shoulders. The curls moved slightly in the occasional gust of wind. The man's piercing eyes held her gaze, as her blue eyes latched onto his stormy gray. His green tunic came down to mid-thigh and from there, green pants stretched down to his ankles, revealing a pair of sandals.

"I am Razik, host to Gash'rak." Sam met his eyes once more, the feeling of unease leaving her.

"Where am I?" She broke the uneasy silence.

"You were the one who came through the Chaa'pai, but for the purpose of friendly relations, you are on Isadora." The man turned and indicated the sea of grass with his arm, and Sam was startled to find that many more people rose up from the grass. "We welcome you."

The men escorted Sam to their nearest village, filling her in on details and giving her answers to her questions. They had been guarding the gate for centuries after getting rid of the 'god' who had ruled over them unjustly. When she asked about the zats and staff weapons, they had found them in the mines, hidden away in a secret cove. From then on, through trial and error, they learned how to use the weapons effectively.

"…which brings us back to why you are here." Sam looked at Razik, before looking at the tablet in her hand.

"I was given this tablet when I was wounded and was told to try and decipher it," she recalled, remembering Daniel's face. "I tried, and realized how similar the symbols are to the Stargate, but shortly afterwards I lost control of myself. Somehow I managed to sneak past the guards and I gained control of the Stargate, at which I promptly dialed here." Sam shrugged. "I don't even recall looking for the symbols, it was like I was doing it by memory."

"Memories of the Tok-ra are not to be taken lightly, Samantha. That you had the opportunity to accommodate Jolinar was a great thing." The man bowed his head, and when he raised it again, Gash'rak was speaking.

"It is too bad that you never knew Jolinar for who she truly was. If she was still within, perhaps you might know why you are here. Instead, you have gained access to the knowledge that lies in the cavity where Jolinar once lived. Few have ever reached that level of understanding, but that you found it and then used it – that is a rare thing." Gash'rak bowed his head once more, letting Razik take control.

"What Gash'rak _means_ to tell you, is that you are not only brave, but intelligent. You would have made an excellent host for Jolinar, for she was all that you are." Sam shifted self-consciously. She wasn't entirely at ease with all this talk of being a host.

"I'm sorry, if you're looking for a host, I can't help you." Razik looked up, perplexed.

"But then why have you come here?"

"To translate the tablet," Sam told him patiently, wanting to throttle the man or yell in frustration.

"Ah, yes, the tablet. Very well, what will you give us in return for the translation?" A greedy look entered Razik's eyes.

"What will I give you?" Sam felt through her uniform, realizing just how vulnerable she was without any weapon. She didn't even have a grenade! Suddenly her hand came across a lump in a pocket. She opened the pocket and found a pack of tissues. "I don't have anything with me to trade, but if I could gate home- " she stopped in mid-sentence, realizing what she had done.

"Oh crap," she muttered. She had nothing on her, which meant she also did not have a GDO of IDC, and therefore no way to get home. The radio on her shoulder was dead, the battery run out from their last mission. "I can't get home."

"You mean to say that you forgot the symbols?" Razik's concern touched her deeply.

"No, I mean that I can't get home. We have a shield over our Stargate that prevents just anyone from coming through. Usually we get a transmission device to send a code through, so that we can open the iris, but I didn't grab one…" Sam let the sentence go, knowing she had to come up with a plan to get home.

"Do not fret about the future, enjoy the time that you have here. Look around, we are simple people, but that does not keep us from being happy. We make all that we own, and we trade what we do not need." Razik guided Sam over to his home, which, she was disturbed to note, was under a grassy knoll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Jack O'Neill stared at the Stargate from his position in the control room. He was re-playing what Janet and General Hammond had told him a few hours ago: that Captain Carter had gone berserk and fled through the Stargate to an unknown destination. Upon recalling up the computer's memory, they had found no clues as to where she had gone.

"I can't just stand around doing nothing, General. I request permission to go look for Captain Carter, sir." The Colonel turned to face Hammond.

"Colonel," Hammond's voice was heavy with regret, "we don't know where she went. She could be anywhere in the galaxy."

"So? Let's go to the planets, send out SG teams to find her." Jack was trying hard to keep despair from swallowing him. "Sir, she's out there, and without a GDO, she won't be able to Gate back without- " Jack stopped himself, glancing at the iris that was currently closed over the Stargate.

"Colonel, I know how much Captain Carter means to you – she's an excellent scientist and very smart, but that does not mean we can risk lives in the hope of finding her and bringing her back for a court-martial." O'Neill froze.

"Court-martial, sir?"

"It is until I hear both sides of the story – which includes Captain Carter's version. She is not going to be replaced yet, but as for sending SG teams out, that's not going to happen." Hammond stalked away, leaving Jack alone with his anger.

"Yes, sir," he muttered to himself. Something didn't sit right with him though. If Carter was wounded, so badly that Janet had ordered her off her feet for a day, than how in the galaxy did she make it to the Stargate without getting caught and managed to dial and get through it?

Jack left the control room and walked back towards the infirmary, wondering if it would be possible to do such a thing. He ran into Janet on the way there, she was still slightly sluggish from her overdose of sedative, but for the most part back to being herself.

"Colonel, you came to check on me?" Janet smiled at him, but saw a half-hearted attempt on Jack's part.

"How are you?" The concern warmed Janet.

"Better, after the good sleep. I haven't slept that well in ages." Jack cracked a smile and Janet smiled back. "I know what you're thinking, we'll find her Colonel. We always do." Jack nodded and then walked out of the infirmary.

He walked stealthily, trying to avoid the guards, but he gave up halfway to the Stargate when three different guards asked him at three different times if he was okay, and what he was doing. I suppose it works better when you're not a colonel, he thought bitterly, as walked normally to the control room.

"Okay Sam, how did you manage that stunt of yours?" he muttered to himself, looking at the keyboard that operated the Stargate.

"Sir?" Jack turned to find the gate technician staring at him.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Jack excused himself from the potentially embarrassing situation and made his way to the commissary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For all those who have been dedicated Reviewers, thank you so much for your input, it truly gives me encouragement, and thank you for being so patient. I know how irritating it can be if it takes a while for an author to put up a chapter…so I hope you all liked the length and you can tell me what you like/hated by sending me a Review. I do take Anonymous Reviews, so feel free to leave one and I'll be sure to give credit where credits due! And I'm sorry for the delay!

**Honorary Mention to the following Reviewers: **Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter, terri (), Queen Lili'uokalani, gater62, MandySg1, Katie MichelleBelle, natalie s, megmeyer, Jen106, sg1 huge fan, gatermage, Kimberly (), allaboutthegate, MajorSam, and7 League Boots...phew, not easy copying all your names down...but since you've given up part of your time to Review, I feel its the least I could do (I'm a poet and didn't know it...okay, fine, I'll stop...until Next Time!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I want to apologize in advance for not getting this chapter up for the longest time…but thank you all for being so patient. My internet was down due to stupidity from my server, but it is once more being cooperative. :D You've all been so great, reviewing and all. Keep up the awesome work!

And now: The Final Chapter

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Razik found Sam staring at the Stargate. Two days had passed and she was still stranded. They had been working on the tablet, but today Samantha had lost control of her emotions and wanted to be alone. He found her sitting beside the DHD.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" His quiet voice was gentle.

Sam straightened self-consciously and wiped the tears that had been gathering in her eyes. "It's just that I know how to get back home…I just…can't." She said miserably. "I can try to go through, but I'll probably end up on the wrong side of the iris, or I may get through, in which case I'll have a dozen bullet holes in me. That, or I'll be court-martialed the minute I step through." Sam lowered her face into her hands, missing the look of sympathy that Razik directed towards her.

"Gash'rak wants to know if there is somewhere else you could go that would help you get home. Perhaps these other Tok-ra you spoke about. They have a GDO?" Sam felt her mind cranking away.

"Gate to another planet, then home?" She muttered to herself. A thought came to her, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go through with it. She was going, after all, home to a court-martial. "Why don't we finish the translation?" She responded instead. Razik helped her up from where she sat and the two walked back to the 'house' where Razik lived.

--------------------------

Sam picked up the tablet and stared at it for a moment, squinting as she fought to figure out whether a scratch was merely a scratch, or part of a rune.

"Razik, what is this?" She turned to Razik who took the tablet from her and looked at it carefully.

"I believe that is another symbol, but the scratch may be there for the purposes of decoding." At Sam's incredulous stare, he chuckled. "In other words, it is there to throw off anyone who is trying to translate it. Fortunately," he muttered, "I know how to translate it."

The two worked hard on translating the tablet, and at last, they were finished as the suns began to set. Razik lifted the tablet and then their translation and began to skim through it. He whistled appreciatively.

"This is…like nothing I have ever seen before." Razik's voice held such awe, that Sam reached over to read it for herself:

_The _Chosen One _for whom this tablet was made for, will be marked with an illusionary wound, one that may appear physically disabling and convincing to others, while bearing no ill-effect upon the _Chosen One_. With the glowing of the Tablet, comes wisdom not unknown. To open this gate, you have had the experience of a symbiote to show you how. The Goa'uld are collecting their forces, massing to attack a planet far away. You have proven yourselves worthy with this translation, and here is the next place where you must go:_

Sam looked at the six symbols and sighed. It seemed her work was not yet done. But more of the translation continued.

_…The other, with whom you received help, shall continue this journey, whilst you prepare yourself for a trip home. The Goa'uld are coming, and there is no escape. Make your way back before trouble begins._

The tablet ended just as briefly and Sam sighed. It was nothing more than a nature hunt, going to find a clue before the plot can be revealed. She sighed and then recognized a familiar sound.

"Razik, has the Stargate been activated?" the man looked up and frowned.

"Not that I know of – why?"

"Because I hear staff weapons and zats being fired." With that being said, Sam dashed out of his house and towards the Stargate.

Sure enough she saw the Wormhole vanish and with it the scene of Jaffa firing upon Razik's people. Sam sought cover in the grass, discovering how tall it really was, and made her way over to a staff weapon lying uselessly beside its fallen wielder. Sam paused a moment, closing the man's eyes as he stared blankly in death.

The sound of resuming blasts brought her back to herself with a jolt. Now she was armed, and despite the fact that it wasn't her usual P90, she swung it up and around and began to fire at the Jaffa. This was part of the dream she had had back in the infirmary – the part about being surrounded by Jaffa. Her blood was up – adrenalin surging throughout her body as she fired and one by one the enemy dropped. Until at last there were none left.

She put down the weapon, sighing in relief after lifting the heavy weapon. It wasn't very wieldy and that Teal'c had mastered it, gave her a new respect for him.

"Thank you," a feminine voice said near to Carter. She looked up and around expectantly but found no one. In fact, it seemed that everyone had disappeared. Suddenly, Sam felt very alone and cold. The suns had set and the moon had risen. The feminine voice whispered urgently, "Go home."

She thought about going back to check on Razik and how everyone was, but the thought of home enticed her greatly. She picked up a nearby Zat gun and with it in hand, approached the DHD. She thought for a moment before punching in the symbols.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Jack O'Neill had all but given up hope for his 2IC. Without the GDO, there was no hope of getting back. The Stargate hadn't even been activated off-schedule, and no unrecognized travelers had come through. He sighed as the Stargate activated and SG-2 came back from their scheduled mission.

The leader looked up and shook his head, a silent testament that Carter still hadn't been found. It had been three days and O'Neill was losing his patience. Either she was dead, or missing in action, but he refused the latter and flat out denied the former.

"It's always a hard thing to lose a teammate," Hammond approached the Colonel. Both passed looks of sorrow as they saw the other's hope diminishing. "I had hoped she might dial back here."

"Sir, it's not your fault, it's this stupid mess. That stupid tablet thing Daniel found. If he hadn't given it to Carter, she wouldn't be off world facing a court-martial when she got back." Jack sighed. He hated playing by the rules, but being a Colonel in the US Air Force meant he had to – regardless of the scenarios. He had come too close to being court-martialed too many times before, and he had vowed never to do it again.

"Carter is smart, if she wants to get home she'll know how: GDO or no." Neither of them spoke about the fact that Carter may not come home. They didn't even know if she was alive, much less able to return home on her own. "Good luck, Colonel." Hammond left, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts, staring at the Stargate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armed with a Zat gun and a staff weapon, Sam walked through the Event Horizon…

…and ended up on the Alpha Site.

She had to give the guys credit for securing the place, not to mention their vigilance as she came through and found a dozen flashlights pointing at her. She hadn't realized it would still be dark here.

"Don't shoot," she called out, as she dropped the Zat and staff weapon. "I'm Captain Samantha Carter of SG-1. I need to get back to the SGC, but I've lost my GDO."

"Well why didn't you say so?" The flashlight beams flickered away, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't riddled with bullets just yet. The man in command of the Alpha site, appeared before her. "Interesting weapons." He raised an eyebrow and Sam flushed.

"Now how was it you've _lost_ your GDO?"

"I never picked one up, sir. Did General Hammond contact you about my being absent on base?" Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, but she had to for the time being.

"No, he did not, Captain, but I'm sure you were doing something…constructive." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but Sam didn't really care. She just wanted to get home after being off world for three days.

"I was, sir, I had to get a tablet translated for Dr. Jackson." She hoped he would buy it.

"And you just happened to forget the GDO…" Sam nodded. "Captain, don't make a habit of doing this ever again. Here's a GDO, take it and Gate back home." The Colonel turned and ordered the dialing of the SGC. It was done promptly and Sam watched as the wormhole established.

"Thanks, colonel," Sam told him, just before she entered the Event Horizon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like the last 72 hours, Jack stayed awake, every muscle tense and his ears straining to pick up the sounds of the klaxons. He was keyed up, alert, and exhausted, all at the same time. He hadn't slept, instead lying awake praying that Sam would be okay and would come home. His nerves couldn't take it anymore – which was why he was on base in one of the VIP rooms.

Suddenly he bolted upright. The klaxons were going off, the alarms ringing: all testaments to the Stargate being activated. He dashed all the way to the Control Room and found Teal'c and Daniel there as well. They looked at each other sheepishly, but crossed their fingers silently.

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation!" one of the men said into the microphone. The guards had already entered the embarkation room and were holding their guns up.

"Who is it?" General Hammond entered the scene, weary but filled with the same desperate hope that the three remaining members of SG-1 had.

"Sir, we're receiving the IDC from the Alpha Site; I'm opening the Iris." The Iris opened and O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, and General Hammond waited to see who would come out of the Stargate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam crossed her fingers before jumping through, but stumbled when her feet hit the ramp. She knew she was home and relief hit her – hard. She had been so close to stranded on that Isadora planet, but to actually make it home. To her horror, she began to feel tears dripping down her face.

"Sam!" She looked up to find Colonel O'Neill rushing towards her. He stopped a pace from her, but that was too much for her. She closed the space between them and hung onto him for dear life, sobbing into his shirt.

O'Neill looked down at his 2IC and felt his heart melting. He had loved her ever since he had met her, but now was not the time. He looked up to meet General Hammond's eyes and saw him hiding a smile.

"It's okay, Sam," his gentle voice did what medicine could not, it healed her heart and helped her to realized that she was making a fool of herself. She swallowed hard, wiped her eyes, and then let Janet come and take her to the infirmary.

"Well, Sam, you seem to be okay, and that gash on your leg is no more." Janet frowned, remembering how deep it had seemed. "Don't ask me how it did when you were bouncing from planet to planet, but you're 100 percent okay."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam tried to smile at the doctor, but she was too tired.

"Here, lay down and relax, I'm sure it's been very stressful on you." Sam didn't object, as she lay back and fell asleep.

"How is she Janet?" the doctor turned to find Jack looking at Sam in concern.

"She's had a stressful three days and needs to sleep, otherwise she's fine. Now you, Colonel, look like you could use some sleep as well." Jack smiled slightly, exhaustion plain on his face, but he shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay," he said, "now that she's back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Samantha Carter awoke to find that she was alone in the infirmary and she wondered whether she was permitted to walk around the base after her earlier 'incident'. She sat up and rubbed her face, feeling where the tears had dried and how sore her eyes were. She found a tray of food beside her and wolfed it down. Janet appeared when she finished.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor took her patient's pulse.

"Better," Sam said, before blurting out "what are they going to do with me?"

"Do with you?" Janet's concern was cut off by General Hammond entering the infirmary. Sam snapped to attention, knowing that this could very well be her last day in the SGC.

"I have decided to drop any court-martial offenses, because we figured out that you were under the influence of the tablet." At Carter's puzzled look, Hammond explained, "Dr. Jackson contacted the Tok-ra who explained the meaning of the tablet. There are more of them out there, but they only work on a few. It seems that after having solved this one tablet you've ended up putting a series of events into play that we can't even begin to speculate on. Captain, your charges have been dropped, and you're welcome to continue with SG-1."

"Thank you, sir," she said, saluting him. She relaxed seeing him smile. "I'll do my best not to let what I read influence what I do in the future, sir." General Hammond chuckled, and she smiled.

"You may inform SG-1 that they have two days of vacation to relax and catch up on sleep. I don't want to see you around this base for 48 hours, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" General Hammond smiled as he watched Sam rush off to tell the others; it was good to have the team back together again – especially since it included a very intelligent astrophysicist.

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers who stuck with me, through the good – and not so good – chapters. You've all been wonderful and I've really enjoyed completing my first story since signing onto Fanfiction. You've all been wonderfully supportive and have given me many ideas to continue with. Despite the fact that this is the final chapter, I do hope that you still leave a Review, if anything to tell me whether you liked it or not, or if there's something else I could write about. Thank you all, once again, you've been most kind and supportive. : D

Vale

001ElvenWarrior


	6. Epilogue Kind Of

Epilogue

Gash'rak had watched furtively as Samantha Carter, host of Jolinar of Malk-shur, disappeared through the Stargate. A menacing smile graced his lips as he ran a hand over the tablet that she had left with him. If she were truly an archaeologist, she would have known that the stone pre-dated the Tok-ra, but she had been preoccupied with the idea of being stranded on Isadora and being unable to go home. He turned his back to the Stargate, and his eyes alighted upon another of his kind.

"Now it is time," he said. He held up the tablet and began to push the corresponding symbols on the DHD. The wormhole splashed outward and then settled back, rippling slightly. He turned back to find that many more had come to watch and participate. Without a word, he vanished into the Stargate, his eyes flashing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooo, Carter, how've you been?" O'Neill's carefully casual voice brought Carter out of her musings.

"Okay, considering that I was coming home to a court-martial." Her eyes rested briefly on O'Neill's eyes, but then flickered back to her hands which she kept firmly upon a mug of tea. They had been sitting there long enough for the tea to be lukewarm when she took an idle sip. Footsteps behind her made Sam look up. A smile formed on her lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you two to show up. Grab a seat."

Sam and Jack slid over in their booth to make room for Daniel and Teal'c – now called Murray since they were out in public. He wore a Cubs baseball cap – an odd accessory on a large, ex Prime of Apophis.

"It is good to have you back, Captain Carter." Sam smiled at the Jaffa's formality, and the nods of Daniel and Jack told her more than words ever could just how much they had missed her.

"You guys didn't miss me that much, did you?" Sam caught the sudden flicker of both Teal'c and Daniel's eyes darting to Jack, but rather than being embarrassed, Sam felt comforted. "Well, I missed you – all of you." Silence once more reigned over the table, broken only when the waitress came to get the orders of the new arrivals.

"Sooo, Carter, how've you been?" Jack's casual voice was too casual, forcing Sam to look up at him.

"Okay, sir. How've you been?" Her eyes darted to Daniel and Teal'c when a sudden beeping went off. She turned the alarm on her watch off before glancing at the time. "Well, I should be going, it's late and we all have to report early tomorrow morning." Sam excused herself from the silent gazes that Jack, Daniel and Teal'c gave her. She couldn't explain it, but something didn't seem right – not that there was anything wrong, just that something was a little…off.

"They've just missed me, is all," muttered Sam to herself, as she got into her car and drove home.

She was tired when she arrived, and she looked forward to sleeping in her bed, one that didn't involve sleeping under a mound of dirt and grass. She chuckled remembering that the Cheyenne Mountain Complex was composed of dirt and grass and rock. Taking a shower would be good, though, help her to relax and calm her muscles. Climbing into bed, however, was a different story. The moment she laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, she found herself wide awake. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, but when she glanced at her clock, it had only been thirty minutes.

"Forget this," she muttered to herself, deciding that if she couldn't sleep she may as well stay up all night. She had done it before with help from coffee and interest in some scientific experiment or such. She sat on her couch and flipped on the television, surfing through the channels and coming to the same conclusion that she always did: garbage. That was before the electricity went out.

"Just my luck," she muttered, glancing at the alarm clock as it reset itself to 12:00. Just then, a knock came from her back door. Confused, she stood up and made her way carefully to the back door, and cautiously peeked out the window. She wasn't expecting the window to shatter, or the block of wood to hit her square in the forehead. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness, were three men entering her house, each armed with zats.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay, I know you all hate cliffies, but I'm sorry…I just had to. I'm not very good at epilogues – I've never written one before so I guess I'm just going to continue with another story. This is the end of this story, but I'll be starting another one…I'll be interested in knowing what title youwould all like me to title it :D So leave a review after the beep:..beep..:

Post Script: For those of you who like hanging onto cliffs, I'm sure you'll be interested to know that this isn't the last we see of Gash'rak…Mwahahaha!


	7. Epilogue For Real

Epilogue!

A/N: Sorry for the fake-out…didn't :cough: know what an epilogue was, so here it is…now that I, uh, know. :D Hope you all like it…but I think I'll be starting a sequel to this one…too many ideas and not enough plots…Aaah!

Now…the Epilogue!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to write that this isn't mine :sob: so here it is.

* * *

"Sam, Sam!" Someone was shaking her, and it was getting annoying. 

"Five more minutes," she muttered, before a particularly nasty shake made her open her eyes. "Ow, why'd you knock me out, sir?" Her eyes opened onto the dark form of Colonel O'Neill, as he bent over his 2IC in concern.

"I didn't knock you out Sam, I just found you like this. What happened? Are you okay?" He helped her up into a sitting position, and she raised a hand to her forehead. It came away with a slight streak of blood.

"The electricity went out," she murmured, "and a knock came from the back door, followed by a few men entering my house with zats." She was aware of her CO moving around, but it didn't occur to her what he was doing until she felt something around her forehead. "Sir, I'm fine."

"I was stopping the bleeding," he looked at her seriously, but another emotion glittered in his eyes.

"What time is it?" Sam asked suddenly, a headache beginning to form by her temples.

"It's almost morning. Stay here for a moment, while I check to see if the coast is clear." O'Neill left her quickly, and began to search the rooms. His form disappeared when he went upstairs. Sam eyed the broken glass that used to be a window.

"Looks like I have some redecorating to do," she muttered under her breath, just as Jack came back into sight.

"Well, whoever it was that came in, left, and it seems didn't take anything of value." Jack sat beside Sam, looking at her with concern that touched her deeply. "We should get that looked at," he said, almost to himself.

"Jack?" He looked up at her expectantly. "Thank you."

Now he looked surprised. "For what?"

"You know, always being there for me." Sam smiled. "Earlier, when I asked if you had missed me that much, both Daniel and Teal'c glanced at you. How did you take it when I went berserk and left through the Stargate without a GDO?" Jack remained silent for a long moment, long enough to make Sam look at him to be sure that he had heard.

"I…was devastated," Jack replied honestly. "I was waiting for the opportune moment for General Hammond to give me the okay, and then I would have dialed up every known address and never stopped searching for you until I had found you." Jack paused, surprised at how passionate his voice had grown. "I would have resigned had you not come back – that or have kept the iris permanently open."

"That would have gotten you in trouble," Sam told him, but not with displeasure. "Thank you," she told him again and he smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, Sam: you." A pause ensued and then he finished it with: "We should get that looked at."

"Yes sir," Sam replied, smiling gently as Jack helped her to her feet.

"I was meaning the window." Sam laughed as Jack guided her to his car to take her to see a doctor.

* * *

A/N: Okay, for all you out there, sorry for the confusion, but a sequel shall begin – have no doubt. Meanwhile Review like you've never reviewed before – I even accept Anonymous reviews – so just drop me a liner :D And I'd like to thank all my Reviewers – past and present – for giving me the courage to continue onward with it. I hope you continue to like what I post, and pass it on to others who enjoy reading the same things you do. 

Vale - "farewell" in Latin


End file.
